


Stars

by wishriku



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Not Beta Read, One Shot, Self-Hatred, Unexplained Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:14:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29754609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wishriku/pseuds/wishriku
Summary: Riku has a chat with himself. Literally.
Comments: 8
Kudos: 13





	Stars

**Author's Note:**

> It’s 5:30 AM and I’m sad. Yeah.

“ _I hate you!_ ” He screamed with rage, his teeth gnashing violently as he seized the soft leather of Riku’s jacket in gloved hands and pulled on it _tight,_ yanking the taller boy down to spit and holler in his face. “I hate you, I hate you, _I hate you!_ ” 

Riku met his vitriol with a sympathetic smile, those _too familiar_ seafoam eyes soft and worn. It had everything inside of him absolutely crumbling to dust.

“I know,” Riku spoke and suddenly warm arms had enveloped him. He was cradled against the young man’s chest and, as hot, fresh tears rolled down his cheeks, he felt Riku stroke fingers through his hair. “But it won’t always be that way forever. So just hold on a little while longer, okay? Can you do that for me? For _us?_ ”

He hesitated. He couldn’t imagine a day going by without that hatred— that bitter, burning bile that rose up from somewhere deep and twisted in his guts every time he so much as caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror. 

I hate you. 

_I hate ME._

Squeezing his eyes shut, the young Riku deflated with a pathetic sob. “It _hurts,_ ” He confessed, voice trembling. “When will it stop? When will it go away?” 

“I can’t lie to you. It won’t, not completely.” His older self confessed as he pulled back to cradle his face in his hands and wipe his tears away with his thumbs. “But it’ll get easier. We make so many wonderful new friends. We have Sora by our side. As long as you hold on tight, our wish’ll come true.” 

“...Really?”

The way his older self’s eyes sparkled told Riku _everything._ “Really.” 

Riku could do that. Maybe wishing on stars wasn’t so hopeless after all. 


End file.
